


Monkshood: Beware A Deadly Foe Is Near

by DaniMeows



Series: Salted Caramel Macarons [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Salt, Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M, Lila salt, Nino salt, class salt, ml salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniMeows/pseuds/DaniMeows
Summary: Adrien was tearing paper to shreds. He wanted to destroy, ruin, and lay waste to things. He shouldn’t.Marinette wouldn’t want him to.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Salted Caramel Macarons [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655218
Comments: 20
Kudos: 396





	Monkshood: Beware A Deadly Foe Is Near

**Author's Note:**

> I may take this and turn it into a longer fic. I have ideas. Let me know what you think and if I should.

Adrien was tearing paper to shreds. He wanted to destroy, ruin, and lay waste to things. He shouldn’t.

Marinette wouldn’t want him to. Marinette had wanted those horrible excuses for human beings to still be her friends.

Yes, Lila had lied. Lila had used those lies to turn their heads and hearts around. But the lies weren’t even that good there were all sorts of holes in them that any one of them could have noticed if they’d used their brains.

They had chosen to listen to her way too good to be true lies. They had dismissed the words of the girl who had called her out as jealousy. They had turned on her from the first day Lila had rejoined their class.

Marinette had wanted to expose Lila before those lies had the chance to take hold. Adrien had wanted to let Lila expose her lies themselves. That way it didn’t continue as a Marinette just doesn’t like Lila therefore nothing she presents as proof is true. The high road he had called letting Lila hoist herself on her own petard.

He had been wrong. They should have taken Lila out ruthlessly.

The paper was torn to so many small pieces and he couldn’t tear it any further. He threw it in the nearby trash can and put his head in his hands.

The chair was uncomfortable and the room was cold.

The only sounds were the machines keeping Marinette Dupain Cheng’s body alive.


End file.
